


strangers

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, a different encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: sometimes you meet people in very strange places...no beta, sorry
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Suits ▶ Harvey Specter / Mike Ross





	1. Chapter 1

Mike didn't close his eye all night because of the pain. He tried some sort of medication that was more make it worse than helpful. He tried various methods that he had once read about somewhere, but it was all in vain.  
In the early morning, he somehow gets out of bed and takes a shower, and despite the pain, because he has nothing to think about, he heads to the emergency. Obviously this will not stop on its own.

He gave the dog food and water and set off. Down the street the crowd has not started yet so he walk slowly towards the subway. The few people around him probably went to work.  
Although he had found a place to sit, the pain make him dizzy. He only hopes that he can withstand the little more how much he needs to get to the emergency. Think he has not eaten since yesterday morning. It could also be the cause of fainting, but not sure… and then almost at the finish line, just dark…

He wakes up in bed and can't immediately remember where he is or how he got here. Everything is white around him, so he assumes he is in the hospital. Thank God the pain subsided, but how did he get here?  
The last thing he remembers is the subway. He assumes he has passed out.   
Perhaps a little strange, because in NY no one pays attention to other people, but it looks like someone took care of him.   
And then a dog comes to his mind. Milo had no one but him. Who knows how long it's been here?

He alone for a while when nurse come in “Hello Mr. Ross" says a kind older woman.  
"Hello," he replied uncertainly.  
"I see you feel better" she inspects the monitor, so seeing his questioning gaze goes on "you had a kidney problems, but with a few injections and antibiotics, the inflammation will calm down. Nothing terrible."  
“When can I go home?” Mike asks without seeking further explanation. No wonder he got sick, lately he's been work a lot.  
"The doctor wants to keep you another night, just in case" She heads to the exit, "Oh, here's the gentleman who brought you. He wants to see you if you agree?"

Mike nodded uncertainly, settling in more comfortably in bed when the man came in.  
"Thank God you look so much better," says the man with a smile, and Mike looks even more confused.  
"Ah, sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Harvey" he went a little closer to get a better look at the younger man.  
"I wasn't sure you remember me because you passed out several times while I was taking you to the hospital."  
Now Mike realized who this was "I don't remember, thank you ..."  
“What did they tell you?” Harvey asks interestedly.  
"Kidney problems," Mike says, "but they say they'll let me go home tomorrow."  
"Do you want me to come for you?" Harvey asks, and Mike can't believe the total stranger cares about him.  
"No need, I'll be fine, but ..." Mike wasn't sure what to say, so Harvey smiled at him.  
"I have a dog at home if I could ask you to just go check it out ..." Mike finished shyly.  
"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid I'm not some maniac?” Harvey laughed out loud "of course I will."  
So Mike laughed too. This was so weird, watching him under the eye, Harvey was obviously someone important. Custom suit, hairstyle carefully furnished, irresistible smile.

When Harvey leaves, Mike mostly sleeps on medication and is somehow calm, both because the pain has stopped, and because of the relief that someone has taken care of the dog.

He gets ready in the morning and when he gets his letter of release, he heads home.   
He called colleagues at work that will not arrive for several days.

Milo jumps at him, so Mike is even more excited. Looking around the apartment, Harvey took care of the dog as well as something else. He left a message that made Mike silly smile.  
"Wow, it's no wonder you are so skinny. Don't get me wrong, I took care of you too. I hope you got home happily."  
Harvey filled the fridge and Mike got a little sad. No one has been good to him for a long time.

Since his grandmother died, Mike has been left alone. He kept trying and working, only now he no longer saw any sense in all this. After this accident with the hospital, he feels even more alone.  
Harvey was proof that there were still people willing to help strangers. It's a shame they'll never see him again, but this was a really nice gesture.

After a couple of days, Mike is no longer in pain and everything is fine when he goes to control. After a week he can return to work, only now he has time to think and really decides to reduce his obligations a bit so that he does not get himself into that situation again. No one will take care of him if he did not himself.  
Then remembered Harvey. He really was a handsome man. Mike has only dated women so far. He might sometimes look down at a some man, but probably because of fear or embarrassment, he never did anything. Just remembering Harvey causes him to have a pleasant current in his stomach. It may be better to never see him again. Admittedly this is a stupid thing to think about, Harvey was probably straight.

For the next few weeks he almost forgets about the incident with the hospital and Harvey, when he accidentally sees him in the newspaper. The article was about some charity that his law firm did every year. Harvey looked the same if not better than in live. Mike thought it was not fair. But he is glad that Harvey is successful and as he has assumed some really important faces. All the more sure, he too forgot about their little episode.

*

But far from being forgotten by Harvey. The day he met Mike, he was engrossed in his memory. He started off badly in the morning, because by some chance he ended up in the subway, which was very rare. And then the guy in front of him just fell like that, and since no one was paying attention, Harvey couldn't turn his head. He helped him get up and took him to the hospital. Well, that was humanely, right? What all those who claimed he had no heart would say now, Harvey laughed at himself.  
All the way, the boy grunted mostly something incomprehensible, but even though he was clearly suffering from pain, Harvey noticed some immense sadness in those blue eyes. He made money by reading people, and made him sad that someone so young could have an old soul. Who knows why, maybe once he finds out, it doesn't matter now, just to get him to the hospital.

He is relieved to visit him at the hospital and sees that nothing is serious. And he only make delicate when Mike asks him to take care of his dog.  
He wasn't expecting something luxurious in Brooklyn, but he actually liked Mike's small apartment full of some positive energy. Especially his dog, who rejoiced even at the stranger while it lacks the owner. Feed him and look around for a little while, so when he sees that there is nothing, filled Mike's fridge. He hopes Mike doesn't get it wrong. He didn't mean anything bad.

He wanted to check after a while, but there were a few big cases and Harvey almost didn't have time to sleep or eat, let alone anything else. He also didn't want anyone to think he was a softy, so he met the boy quite by accident and probably never again.  
Yet for some reason he could not get Mike out of his mind. In the little time that he would go home to take a shower and change clothes, he would remember that whole situation again.  
In fact, in addition to all the successes and renown and money, he was alone, just like Mike…


	2. Chapter 2

When the pace of work slows slightly, Harvey barely resists the urge to visit Mike again. It's been a while, but that's not really the reason. He didn't do it, people used to come to him. Then why can't he stop thinking of him?  
He is the best closer in town, fearless, successful, wealthy… he can have anyone he wants, but suddenly he is no longer interested. Less and less it is interested in this world, for which he once so yearned.

Before he thought it through, found himself at Mike's door one evening. He pauses a little before ringing. This may not be a good idea, but now that it's already there ...

Mike looks surprised, "Oh, who was drag over by cat?" he asks cheerfully and already moves aside to let him inside. Even Milo is looking forward to it. Harvey felt warmth. These two beings knew how to appreciate the ordinary human gesture, unlike the people he is usually surrounded by.  
"I came to see you two" Harvey looks around, not knowing what to do, but when Mike takes his coat and offers a comfortable armchair and a drink, he happily accepts.  
"We're fine, thanks for asking. I'm glad you decided to visit us" Mike says and Harvey knows he really thinks that.

After that, the conversation starts very relaxed. Mike mentions a magazine article, so little by little they learn about each other.  
It is increasingly clear to Harvey why Mike has such sad eyes. He lost his parents as a boy in a car accident and the grandmother who raised him died recently. Mike and Milo seemed to have only one another.  
He smiles at the thought of Mike asking him to take care of the dog, which is now sleeping at his feet.  
All this is so comfortable and natural. In a stranger's apartment, in a totally wrong part of town ... what's going on with him?  
It's getting late and when he apologizes for coming unannounced and heading home, Mike just shakes his hand,  
"It's okay, come whenever you want, you saved my life."  
They both laughed.  
"I'm glad I was there, Mike"  
Harvey thanks to having fun and went home with a smile on face.

Maybe he could say something, do something, maybe Mike expected something from him, but this is not the world he lived in. This was Mike's world and he wanted to treat him with respect.

Indeed, he began to come to Mike more and more often, and on the first occasion when he had the time, invited him to come over for dinner.  
He could order the best food from a fancy restaurant, still opting for a homemade meal. Mike deserved to be spoiled by someone.  
He wasn't an animal fan otherwise, but in this case he didn't mind Mike bringing Milo when he came to him.

They had endless conversations, sometimes cooked together, laughing, exchanging quotes from movies they both loved ... Harvey doesn't remember the last time he was so pleased, he would dare say even happy.  
He looked forward to every new encounter, though they were rare at times, because they were both busy.  
Unlike before, there was now much to look forward to.

Donna was the first to notice how much Harvey had changed. After all, she knew him best, but whatever she tried, Harvey kept saying nothing was happening.  
He jealously guarded his newfound friendship. He has never met anyone like Mike. Aside from that magical brain, Mike was a warm and generous person, which made Harvey fascinated more and more every day. And most of all, he was glad that the sadness in Mike's eyes slowly disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike just can't believe how lucky he was in the accident. Well it wasn't exactly an accident, more something that could happen to anyone, but he couldn't be more grateful for it. Plus, from someone he would least expect.

To make things even stranger, Harvey visited him again, and since then their friendship began. Strange, because they couldn't have been different people, coming from completely different worlds, yet again Mike can't imagine the person he would rather spend time with.

Over time, Mike realized that he was beginning to develop feelings with which he did not know what to do. It was getting harder to wiggle around Harvey without wanting to touch him or something like that every second. He was even more embarrassed because Harvey must have noticed it. It was just a sign that Harvey wasn't looking at him that way, and then he would feel worse.

Now they really knew, appreciated and respected each other. Accepted one another with all its virtues and disadvantages. As time went on they were upgrading   
their friendship. It was all nice, but Mike wanted more and knows that if he can't control it, everything will fall apart soon.

He gets especially scared when Harvey calls him out for the weekend to get away from work. Mike realizes that Harvey as always wanted to be just a good friend and give him some rest. But what should he do now? Agree or come up with some reason to give yourself time. He knows very well that nothing will change with time. Maybe he should stop being a coward and let things flow, whatever it may be.

He decides in an instant, once in a lifetime, letting him be driven, called Harvey, and agreed.

The next weekend, Harvey is organizing a trip to a nearby town that has a resort and more than great cuisine.  
Mike prepare some things, hoping it will be enough, he hasn't traveled anywhere for a long time, but Harvey tells him not to overdo whatever they need to get there.  
They are both excited and ready to move away from their daily problems and commitments.  
Mike can't fall asleep almost all night before the trip, but as they ride the next day, he's totally euphoric.   
A non-stop talk that makes Harvey laugh "It seems like I'm taking you on your first parent-free excursion," he says, and immediately repents.   
Mike just smiles "It's okay" so he continues to chat relentlessly.

Harvey rented a bungalow that looked very furnished and expensive. Not that Mike was raving, but he was imagining something else. Besides, it now occurred to him that he was going to have to sleep so close to the man which attracts him, he panicked again. Harvey notices the change "Don't you like it?" He asks a little uncertainly.

Mike muttered something, left things behind, and went to the bathroom. Lean your forehead against the cold wall. What was he thinking? How will he be able to hide all that has been bothering him for months now? He knows that Harvey is waiting for him outside to start the weekend, so he rinses himself with cold water and gathers all his strength to collect himself.

"Hey, you ready?" He says cheerfully as he comes out.  
"Of course" Harvey changed his clothes and Mike turned to his things to pick up something and took a deep breath as the sight of a casually dressed Harvey pushed him out of the tracks again.

When visiting the town, Mike relaxes again. He shows Harvey every little thing he notices, he rejoices like a little kid and Harvey is happy that they both fled the city for a while.  
Dinner at a small restaurant is extremely tasty and comfortable. Mike seems to be drinking a little more than he used to, so he's even more talkative. Harvey has a lot of fun doing this, because they really deserved all of this after hard work.

As they make their way back to the hotel, Mike becomes quieter and Harvey remembers the afternoon when they just arrived. What is happening? He may be simply tired of all the new things they have seen, but when they enter the bungalow Mike immediately retreats to the bathroom.  
In the meantime, a little worried, Harvey looks at the mails and gets ready for bed.

Mike tries to extend his stay in the bathroom hoping that Harvey will fall asleep, but when he finally comes out, of course he doesn't sleep yet. He found him wearing a T-shirt and boxer shorts looking out the window and Mike simply walked over and put his arms around his waist. He’s not sure what’s going to happen, but he’s not even afraid anymore.  
He could feel Harvey's heart beating so close to his, and peace was overwhelming him. Especially when Harvey folds his hands with his own.


End file.
